Coming Home
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Clare Edwards logged on to her FaceRange one day. She saw her sister had updated about coming home for good. She got another surprise from her as well on there. Maybe Darcy can help Clare and Eli get back together as well. With some help from friends...


**Coming home**

* * *

Clare Edwards looked at her FaceRange once she got home from school that day. It was a Friday and the last day of school. She couldn't believe she'd be a senior next year. She loved knowing that she didn't have to worry about waking up early.

She hated it cause then that meant no more Eli.

Not until she got to college with him.

That was going to kill her.

Clare got on her page after logging in. She wanted to scream in pure happiness when she saw her sisters' two last updates.

**Darcy Edwards**: _Feels good to know I'll be able to come home! :) I've missed you my home town of Canada! I'm coming home for good!_

She looked at her next update and really wanted to jump up and down with joy. She logged out and ran to the Dot.

**Darcy Edwards** _is now in a relationship with_ **Peter Stone**

Once she stepped in she went up to Peter with red in her eyes.

"How could you not tell me?" She asks him and he gave her a strange look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her going back behind the bar and she gave him a look. "Okay, fine I do know what you're talking about, but why get mad at me?" He ask her and she just laughed.

"Because of the two of you, you're the closer one and once she gets here I'll yell at her too." She told him and he just rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to explain to her everything going on with your parents' divorce and stuff?" He ask her and she gave him a strange look.

"She knows about all that." Clare said and Peter gave her a weird look.

"No she doesn't. If she does she won't talk to me about it at all." He told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"That's just Darcy being herself. She hasn't ever really trusted guys, and I think you've been the only exception to that rule." Clare said and Peter nodded his head.

"She's hard to read. That's what keeps me drawn to her even in High School. You couldn't ever predict her next move." He told her and Clare nodded her head.

"Yea, I know. I love her for it though and she's coming home for good and it makes me feel proud." Clare said and he laughed.

"We all miss her down here." Peter said and Clare smiled. Just then someone put their arms around her.

"You know if you keep doing that people are going to be asking questions." She said as she turned around and smiled at him giving him a hug.

"So you two aren't together?" Peter asks and Clare shook her head.

"No, we aren't." Peter had a look on his face. "What did you tell Darcy?" She ask him and he just ducked his head even more. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." She mumbled at him and he just laughed along with Eli. "This isn't funny. You guys haven't lived with Darcy for as long as I have."

"Blue Eyes why don't you just calm down for a minute." He told her and she just smiled laying her head on his chest.

"I've always liked you with him though Clare. That jock dude went and cheated on my baby sister, then you were with him and things happened, then that other ugly dude. Didn't he go after the girl that your first ex cheated on you with?" He asks and Clare nodded her head.

"Who's hurt my baby sister? I'll kill him then take his money." Someone said coming inside the Dot with another girl.

"Spinner!" Clare yelled and went up to hug him. "Oh my gosh, your still with Jane? That's so cute I've always thought you two would make it through." She said and Jane smiled at her. "And you're pregnant? How far along?" Clare gushed touching her growing belly.

"About two months. We have another little one. She's about three now, and has been wanting a little sister or brother." Jane told her with a laugh. "She's at Mia's house right now playing with her little girl."

"I bet she's the cutest little thing." Clare said and Jane just nodded.

"You can't even imagine." She told her as the two girls giggled.

"Hey, Clare, who the hell is this dude?" Spinner asks pointing at Eli.

"Oh, that's my best friend Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare said and they started laughing at his name.

"Why the hell did you have to use my full name?" He ask her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, since you decided that you wanted to tickle me till I pleaded for mercy. I say were even now." She told him and just groaned at her.

"I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you Edwards." He told her and she just laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Yea because if you ask anybody that's just my baby sisters 'best friend'." The newest voice said.

"Oh my gosh Darcy!" Clare said as she ran up to her and gave her a big overdue hug. "I've missed you so much. I don't have any more girlfriends and there are just some things you can't talk with guys about." She said with a giggle.

"I'm left out of this whole thing. Who the hell are some of these people? From the looks of it I know Peter and that's your sister but who's the other two?" Eli asks looking around. "Damn where's Adam during an awkward get together when you need him?" Everyone just laughed.

"Since everything worked out between him and that Tori chick he's out on a date with her right this minute." Clare told him and he nodded. "That guy right there is a cop, so I'd be nice to him. He's also Darcy's ex-boyfriend and that's his wife. They are Spinner and Jane Mason." Clare said. "That's Peter, as you know, and this is my sister you never got to meet till now."

"Wait, isn't he that guy in that picture you sent me at one time? You said something about new boyfriend and I could have sworn it said you were in a relationship with him at one time on FaceRange." Darcy told her and she laughed awkwardly.

"Yea… That… was… um… him?" Clare said in more of a question. She didn't know how to exactly explain it to her.

"Yea because staying friends with your ex's just works." She said in a sarcastic way as she went up and hugged Peter.

"Hey, it worked for you and Peter." Clare told her and she just laughed.

"I know you saw my status and you see where were at now." Darcy told her and Clare blushed. "So my baby sister hasn't changed, huh? You still blush at the simplest things." She told her and Clare blushed even more. "I knew it!"

"Hey, only I can make her blush like that!" Eli said as he put his chin on top of Clare's shoulder. She just rolled her eyes. "That's my job. You had your shot for years, it's now my turn."

"Clare I know for a fact you'll end up getting married to him and having kids." Jane said being the first she's spoke up since she got there.

"And what makes you think that?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"For one, you've dated before. It's not like it's not possible, but it's hard to stay friends with ex's. And for two, that's how every couple acts before they get together. All flirty." Jane told her and Clare just shook her head.

"We can stay friends though." Clare muttered to herself and Eli heard her and started whispering in her ears.

"Oh come on Blue Eyes, don't let them get to you. Their only teasing you, while trying to help." He told her and she nodded.

"I know, but it still hurts." She told him in his ear. He gave her a look. "We need to talk later." She whispered in his ear one more time and he nodded his head.

"You know, we are all still here." Spinner said and Clare blushed hiding herself in Eli's shirt. He just laughed and rubbed her back. He knew it calmed her down. Only his hands can do that though. Adam tried and it didn't calm her down.

"She's blushing! You guys leave the poor girl alone." Peter said as he took her from Eli. Clare started whining.

"Hey, I was comfortable where I was at. Why'd you do that?" She asks and Peter just rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to the graduation tonight?" Peter asks and Clare just laughed.

"I kinda have too. Eli here is graduating, so is Adam's brother along with Fiona, Imogen, Bianca, and of course Jake. I don't see how he managed to graduate." She mumbled and Peter laughed.

"Let's just put down our ex's today, shall we?" He mumbled and she nodded her head.

"Wait, isn't that our new-"Clare stopped her.

"Step brother? Yea that's him." Darcy gave her a funny look. "We broke up once they got married. Well, a little bit after they got married. We ended it though and that's all that matters."

"It isn't awkward?" Darcy asks and Clare laughed. She felt Eli getting tense in the shoulders talking about this, so Clare grabbed his hand behind them and started drawing circles on it. He seemed to calm down. It always helped.

"No, not anymore. Now days you'd think we had always been brother and sister. I get on his nerves and he gets on mine." She told her and she nodded her head. "Besides, it's felt good to be single these couple of months."

"Just know, I do want nieces and nephews one day." Darcy joked looking between her and Eli.

"Same goes for you Darcy." She told her looking between her and Peter while Darcy just blushed and looked down. Peter did the same thing.

"Hey, you said everyone would be here. How come I don't see Manny?" She asks looking at Peter. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He told her and she nodded. Jane spoke up.

"She had some real big movie that went over its time in making. She'll be here in a couple of days." Jane told them and Darcy nodded her head. "She really wanted to be here though."

"That's okay. I got to see most of you. That works for me." Darcy said and they nodded their heads.

**…...**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eli asks as they were walking in the park. She had managed to sneak her and Eli out without them knowing. Of course, they figured it out but didn't say anything.

"What they were saying back their about us, be honest how did you feel about it?" She ask him and he turned to face her.

"In all honesty I think they were right. We may or may not get married when were older, but I do see you in my future at some point. I don't want our friendship to go away, but I do want us to try again. We've been friends since around Christmas; I think we can manage a relationship." He told her and she smiled for the first time in a while.

"I see you in mine. The long distance will scare me for a little bit, but I do want to give us another shot. One step at a time." She told him and he nodded his head. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Will you, Clare Edwards, become my, Elijah Goldsworthy's, girlfriend again?" He asks her getting on the ground on one knee while holding out a stick shaped ring. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Why, yes I will." She told him and he picked her up spinning her around and kissing her on the lips.

"I don't know when I became so lucky to have you in my life, but man I'm sure glad I did." He told her and she smiled.

"Well, I've been meaning to get you to do this for a while, but I need a new profile picture on FaceRange." She told him and he smirked

"And you want it to be of me and my very sexy girlfriend?" He asks her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck.

"Eli were in public people will stare!" She told him enjoying that he still knew her weak spots.

"Alright I'll stop. So, what do you want this picture to be?" He asks her and then he thought about it. "I've got it! I need to change mine as well." He took her phone and while she was smiling in to the camera, he kissed her on the cheek. "I've got my picture." He said as he sent it to his phone.

"But I still need a picture." She told him groaning. He just laughed. Then she got it. "I've got it! Let me see my phone." She said and as he was making a goofy face for the camera, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You took my idea!" He said whining like a five year old.

"No I didn't. You were kissing me, while I was kissing you. Therefore, I did not take your idea." She told him and he laughed. "So, what did you think of my sister?"

"That she was like any other sister and loved to get on your last nerve." He told her as they kept walking. She giggled.

"You got that right." She told him and he laughed.

"No, I can see how she's your sister. You're both beautiful girls. Just know though, you're more beautifuler." He told her and she laughed while blushing.

"That's not even a word Eli." She told her and he just rolled his eyes.

"It's a word to me." He told her and she just laughed.

"You get on my nerves." She told him and he laughed but smiled.

"And that's why you love me." He told her then she got a serious look on her face.

"And it's also why I never stopped." She said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**…...**

"How could you date either Jake or Eli? Neither of them is all that cute. Well, Eli treats you right from what I see, but Jake? Really?" Darcy asks as they were in Clare's room. They got Darcy's old bed and put it in Clare's room.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about you stealing my boyfriend." Clare told her and Darcy jumped up and down.

"You and Eli are so cute together. I can tell he really cares for you and that's all I really want for you. You deserve to be happy after all the hell." Darcy said and Clare smiled.

"Well, he does treat me right, and I couldn't ask for anything better. I still beat myself up for leaving him in the first place."

"What exactly happen there?" Darcy asks and sat down getting ready for the story.

"Well, I felt like he was suffocating me, and then he went and crashed his car since I said I didn't like it. I got to the hospital, and he just wasn't himself. He wasn't the Eli that I had fallen for. He needed help and couldn't get that if I was still there. I stayed away and broke up with him. That was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I couldn't take it though." She told her sister in tears.

"Did they find out what was wrong with him?" Darcy asks in case he wasn't exactly better.

"He's bipolar. He's taking medicine now though and everything is better. The Eli you saw today wasn't exactly the Eli I fell for. He was close, but he was having an off day. The Eli I fell for was sarcastic and witty. Anything you said he had a comeback for. Once we left to the park it was my Eli. He doesn't like being around that many people he doesn't know." Clare told her and Darcy smiled.

"Glad to see my baby sister is finally happy. Mom seems to be happy as well. I don't exactly like Glenn since mom seems to forget about us girls, but I can deal. Just one more year and you'll be out of this house anyway, so I'm not too worried." Darcy said and Clare smiled at the thought.

"So how are you and Peter and when did you two get back together?" Clare asks and Darcy smiled like an idoit.

"We're doing well. He somehow got my number." Darcy said looking at Clare who was looking around the room like she hadn't done anything. "And we started talking again. Finally he said he missed having me in his arms and ask me to be his girlfriend." Darcy smiled and so did Clare. "I didn't realize how much I missed it down here."

"I figured you would miss it. I've missed having you around." Clare told her then went and explained everything that had happen since her and Eli broke up. "Then he started talking to Jenna and I just lost it. I don't know Darcy. Then I started talking to Eli again, and everything seemed to fall in to place."

"I'm glad you're happy though." Darcy said and smiled. "I'm not too thrilled with dad right now, but he seems to be happy as well." She told her and Clare smiled.

"He is happy. I went over there once he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on the man's face." She told her older sister and she nodded her head.

"I'm not surprised. Mom and Dad didn't ever seem right for the other, but damn. They had two pretty sexy girls." Darcy said joking and Clare laughed. Just then a phone went off. "I think it's yours."

"Oh, that it would be." Clare said answering it without even looking at it. "Hello?"

"Hey Blue Eyes." Eli said into the phone.

"Why are you calling me?" She asks then looked at the time. "Oh crap I didn't realize it was nine thirty. Darcy and I were just talking and I lost track of time." She said and he smiled at how worked up she was getting over it.

"It's okay Clare. I shouldn't have called with it being your sisters' first night home. I can call later if you wan-"

"NO!" He was cut off to. "I mean, no you're fine with calling." She told him and he laughed along with Darcy.

"Okay Blue Eyes." Eli said and with that he and Clare talked till about eleven at night. "It's time you got some sleep Clare night."

"Okay Eli." Clare mumbled but Eli could still understand. "Night, love you." She told him and he smiled.

"Love you too Blue Eyes. Night." And with that he hung up.

"Man Clare, I didn't think you'd two ever get off the phone." Darcy said with a giggle. "You always talk this long?"

"No, usually we talk till about two or three in the morning. He could tell I was getting tired though." Clare said still rubbing her eyes.

"Well, goodnight Clare see you in the morning." Darcy said as she got snuggled in her bed.

"Nigh big sister. I love you see you tomorrow." Clare said and she was out. Darcy sat up and smiled at hearing her sister's words.

"I love you too, Clare. I love you too."

* * *

_I know it's not my story I'm updating!_

_I'm sorry guys!_

_I hope you liked this one shot that just kinda came to my head! :)_

_So, tell me what you think!_

_I know some things don't match the show, just don't think nothing of it._

_On that stuff pretend the show doesn't exist and it all came from my head! ;)_

_I wish, then I'd be rich and famous!_

_Haha, anyway please review if you will!_

_Bye for now! :)_


End file.
